The Descendants: My Version
by Brookewyrm-the-Strangeling
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. What if I was at the helm of The Descendants, a movie coming in 2015 about the children of Disney characters attending prep school together? Join in on an adventure with romance and drama, friendship and secrets, and- wait, did Dopey seriously have a kid?


**FULL SUMMARY: **Anxelin wants to become a thief like her dad, Ben is constantly being pressured to be the best ruler he can be when he can hardly order a pizza without screwing up, Jay's the only one looking forward to the high school experience, Carlos thinks faux fur is more stylish than real fur, Evie doesn't think trying to be the best is a bad thing, Mal is adopted and pretty much everybody but her knows, Chad wants to own a clothing store though knows he'll get made fun of if he's even seen looking at a pair of heels, Lonnie isn't interested in being in the military in the least, and Amara's a narcoleptic who thinks every nap will be her last. Add that and a Snow Prince who wants to be his own person, a Snow Princess who's too afraid to be with the one she loves, a sea sorceress who's much rather be on Broadway and earn fame herself rather than steal a mermaid's voice, a redheaded royal with a heated secret and doors to open, a future hunter who's been raised to be a heartbreaker but has a boyfriend, a mermaid who prefers rock and roll over love ballads, and more- then you've got _The Descendants: My Version_.**  
**

**Even though Descendants isn't out yet, I have a pretty good idea of how it's going to happen- or rather, how I want it to happen. Since I'm pretty sure my expectations won't make it to the silver screen, I've decided to create a fanfiction depicting how I'd make the movie. This contains a heck of a lot of OCs, pairings that probably won't happen in the movie in a million years, and what I think certain characters will be like judging on their names and actors. This, being the first chapter, will solely depict one of the main characters- though since two others are mention they are in the list below.**

**So, here's how (I think) it's going to work: I'll choose a few characters that will be "main" characters. This list will consist of the main canon characters: Ben, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Lonnie, and Anxelin- I am aware there are other characters who will most likely be main characters, but these ones stand out to me as the most... main-est ones? Meh, either way for Ben, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Lonnie, and Anxelin, I will either do a full chapter on them arriving at the prep school or have them share the chapter with another character who is also arriving at the school. ****(And this cast also includes my main Descendants OC, ****Amelía Westerguard._)  
_**

**This fanfiction is rated T because of language. If anything else comes up that would be rated T other than language, I will let you know in advance.**

** There are going to be both homosexual and heterosexual couples in this, just in case you're uncomfortable with sometimes like that. The majority of the characters are heterosexual, but there are quite a few whom are bisexual, homosexual, demisexual or asexual (with a range of _romantics), and a pansexual. **

**Not quite sure why anybody would have something against demisexuality, asexuality, or pansexuality, but if you do then... don't read this, I guess? But I can confidently state that smut is a no-go in this fic... or in anything, really, since that's really just not my thing.**

**Characters of Descendants: My Version [Introduced So Far]**

**_Princess Amelía Westerguard_, daughter of Prince Hans Westerguard**

**_Jamal "Jay" Vizier_, son of Jafar Vizier**

**_Bennett "Ben" Rosebel_, son of Queen Belle and King Beast**

* * *

"I don't want to go," Amelía Westerguard muttered, deciding to break the terribly awkward silence. "I won't. I can't face these people, not now. Not ever." Amelía was sitting in a spacious limousine with only her mother, Sonja Westerguard, and the driver- plus the multiple suitcases both in the trunk and at her feet.

Amelía's mother sighed softly, clasping her hands together. "Sweetheart, it's for your own good. We have been blessed with, with an amazing opportunity. Finally you can get off the Isle of the Lost and be with kids your own age. Isn't this what you've always wanted?"

The young teen shook her head stubbornly. "No. This doesn't feel right... it won't work out, I just know it. With all the other children there- and their parents, dear Odin- this will hardly be an enjoyable experience." _And it just won't be worth it without you to talk to after school,_ she added mentally.

Sonja sighed, running her hands through her short but curly hair that was currently held back by a butterfly pin. Her hair had once been a vibrant shade of blonde, though over the years grey streaks had settled in, dulling it.

Amelía recalled always asking her mother why she wore her hair so short- she had seen pictures of her mother with waist-length hair, and she looked absolutely gorgeous. Sonja would just sigh and smile, maybe grab a comb and start brushing Amelía's own cascading copper-colored waves.

"_Back in my youth I work quite often, every day, you know. For quite a while there I kept my hair long, and since I hated tying it back it often often get into the food and such. So I had to cut it._" Then she would smile fondly at her daughter, patting her hand comfortingly. "_You are quite lucky, being born into royal family. You'll probably never have to work._"

Amelía would then ask, "_Why is working such a bad thing, mother?_"

Her mother would chuckle a bit, "_It's not really a bad thing... though nowadays it seems that you're either a workaholic or you get money __spoon-fed__ to you. There's no in-between, __it seems_."

The conversation would end at that. The two would have a cup of tea afterwards, and sometimes, just a few times mind you, Amelía would get up the courage to ask about her father.

Amelía was shaken out of the past by a sudden feeling of warmth. She noticed her mother had put her hand on Amelía's, looking a bit concerned, but nonetheless happy for her daughter. "It's time, Amy," She said gently.

Amelía's cheek suddenly felt a bit damp. Blaming it on a possible leak in there roof of the limo, she harshly brushed it away. "Okay." She said simply, racking her brain for sometimes thoughtful and compassionate to say. "Good luck back at the Isle."

Sonja smiled and nodded, tears leaking out and onto her cheeks. She shamelessly wiped them away, her hazel-amber orbs a bit watery. "Yes. I'm sorry your father couldn't be here... Hans really wanted to come, he did."

Amelía could tell she was lying, so she carefully look down at her lap. "I-I know. It's okay." She cleared her throat, daring to look up. "I love you, you know." The redhead said quickly.

Her mother smiled. "And I love you as well... but you really have to go. The ship is leaving soon, the limo has to get back to the port so I can..." She trailed off, not able to finish her words.

Amelía nodded. "Of course, I understand mo-mother," She caught herself when she found herself about to say 'mom'. She wasn't a child anymore.

Sonja's lips curved up into yet another smile, this one just as tender. "Call me if you can." She reached over, standing up from her seat and gave Amelía a tight, warm hug. She had to crouch over a bit because of the car roof, but it was a nice gesture nonetheless. "Stay safe, sweetheart. And," Sonja leaned in closer, her lips brushing up against Amelía's ear, "I packed some extra gloves for you at the bottom of your suitcase."

Amelía's eyes were wide as her mother pulled away, before she nodded gratefully. "Thank you." She was about to say something else when the limousine driver twisted around in his seat.

"It's time," The man ordered, pointing at Amelía with one hand while the other rested gently on the steering wheel. "Miss Westerguard. There will be a security check before you enter the school, by the way," He added gruffly. "For you guys there'll be one every week, I'm guessing. And you'll be sharing a dorm with somebody, of course."

Amelía nodded, her face turning emotionless. "Yes, I know. I read it in the letter. Thank you for the ride, Sir."

The driver nodded in return, cracking his knuckles absentmindedly. That did not deter Amelía- this man was tall and bony with tanned skin, reminding her of Jay's father Jafar. Dark blue eyes were hidden from behind Aviator shades, shielding him from the sun, which was particularly bright today. "Good luck, miss. And-" Amelía sighed. _Here it comes._ "Do not take this for granted. Prince Bennett certainly needs to do some, er, maturing before he is prepared to take over as king... Many people are judging this decision of his, and most do not think highly of it. You must take the utmost care in how you carry yourself. Remember: to most you're just another villain. Just like your father."

Amelía blinked in surprise. "Ah... thank you. I did not expect-"

"Yeah, I know." The driver cleared his throat, turning back around to face the front. "You're quite lucky. There was much debate on how to transfer you people... but they finally settled on transporting everyone over via a giant ship, then splitting everybody up into high-security limos."

"High security-" began Sonja indignantly, though the driver continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Heck, it's a miracle they let Mrs. Westerguard on here with you, though since I suppose she isn't considered a villain it was alright. Then again, Sonja here did agree to be banished with her husband... she was the only one of the spouses to do that, actually. I admire your loyalty, madame." The driver finished his little speech, and unlocked the doors to the limo. "There you go. Don't worry, they won't cuff you or anything."

Amelía nodded again, still surprised at how outspoken the driver turned out to be. "I sure hope not. Well..." She turned to her mother. They had already said their goodbyes, back at the Isle of the Lost, but things still felt unfinished. "Have a nice ride back." And with that Amelía yanked her suitcase out of the vehicle and climbed out, slamming the door shut.

The limo peeled away, and Amelía could see her mother waving from the tinted window. She smiled.

Amelía then sighed, turning to the castle-like building in front of her. _Well, this will certainly prove to be interesting,_ she decided as she smoothed out a wrinkle in her silk gloves.

"_All my life has been a series of doors in my face..._" She muttered as she strided towards the towering oak doorway, not completely pessimistic as the sun warmed both her skin and spirit- oh, it had been such a long time since she had seen sun, since it mostly seemed to rain in the Isles of the Lost-

Then, thunder crashed noisily from above, menacing storm clouds zipped in from Odin-knows-where and huddled together... and rain started to pour down onto the streets heavily.

Amelía growled under her breath, pulling out an umbrella and promptly opening it up. She continued walking, shaking her head in an attempt to get rid of the rain drops that were now running down her face. "_And I doubt this will be any better._"

* * *

**Please read and review! And yes I am aware Descendants isn't out yet, but I'm not waiting a year only to go _"Wow, that wasn't what I was expecting. Huh, I had a bunch of ideas for a Descendants AU a while back, I totally should've written that stuff down. I had a Frozen character or two, right...?"_**

** What are your expectations for the movie? What do you think of the names, actors and costumes? Speaking of costumes, which if your favorite?**

**I think the movie will be a bit of a flop since everybody's watching it expecting it to live up to their expectations when honestly, it might be just another fun Disney Channel movie for a road trip or something. Then again, this has great potential and could be quite edgy if they want it to be. **

**I hope that the majority of the names are just nicknames, though I do like Audrey (Sleeping Beauty's child).**

** I think the actors are okay- they could've done better with the casting but then again most of them have already starred in famous flicks or shows so I may be pleasantly surprised.**

** I actually really like the costumes... though I think Evie could look more queen-like, Mal should be green and have thorns, Jay doesn't look very... Jafar-y, and I think Carlos might need a better dye job unless it's supposed to look like that. I don't get why Evie has blue hair though I'm starting to love it and I adore the rest of her outfits, I like that Mal and Evie are wearing combat boots, Mal's sleeves remind me of dragon wings, I love that Carlos has that dog tail hanging from his belt, Dove actually looks pretty awesome as Mal, and I think I might need to hang a picture of Carlos up on my wall since it's super weird to see Cameron Boyce NOT SMILING (landmark moment here, people!). However, the costumes do have their flaws, and there is A LOT of leather... like, seriously. Then again Cruella is probably designing the outfits on the Isle of the Lost, so of course they're going to be out there.**

**As for which is my favorite, it's probably Mal's or Carlos's, though I love Evie's tights and I'm starting to dig Jay's more simplistic look.**


End file.
